Rewind
by ToxicDog
Summary: Hermione isn't quite enjoying life, and an event causes her to time-travel back to the past! What happens when a young Slytherin with long black hair comes into the picture? Time-travel fic, slightly AU - Hermione isn't best friends with Ron and Harry, her patronus isn't an otter, and she didn't get the time-turner from McGonagall. M for future chapters. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: My old fic of Hermione/Snape got sort of boring to me and I don't really have any motivation to finish it. So I started a new one, yay!_  
_This fic is slightly AU I guess, in that Hermione isn't best friends with Ron and Harry. Also because of this, her patronus isn't an otter. And she didn't receive the time-turner from McGonagall. It was just easier to exclude them aight. Reviews are immensely appreciated and give me motivation to continue. I hope you enjoy!_

Hermione Granger huffed with explicit annoyance as she trudged across the school grounds, covered in a light blanket of snow, books clutched to her chest. Her cheeks glowed a radiant red, partly from the nipping cold, and partly from the jeering sneers of her classmates. She sighed, recalling with a surge of renewed anger the remarks about her bushy hair and eager-to-please school work ethic.

The grounds held an eery air. It was completely silent and it seemed Hermione was the only student around. She continued working her way through the snow until she came across a snow-crusted log just at the great lakes edge. Dusting it off with a mitten covered hand, she sat heavily upon its structure.

'Ignorant bunch of snobs is all they are, no reason to listen to them,' She thought.

It was true. The students envied Hermione and her perfect grades. Not so much the hair, that was just an added bonus for teasing material. Yet she couldn't help but get the smirking faces out of her head. She always had a well thought retort that shut her pursuers up, but the damage had already been done. Every time they teased her it felt like she was a sewing cushion, and a new needle was inserted. Pretty soon she'd be completely covered and she didn't know what would happen then.

She wistfully began to fiddle with her wand, silently casting her patronus. She watched it's elegant wisp dance lightly across the crisp air in the shape of a fluffy feline. She fondly thought of Crookshanks, who was undoubtedly curled somewhere in the dungeons. It seemed her cat friend preferred the coldness of the darkened chambers to the warmth of the Lion's den.

A commotion began to ring out behind Hermione. She knew the din immediately. Turning her head sheepishly, she came face to face with her main bullies and their sniveling, laughing faces.

"Oh look! It's the squirrels nest." Hermione's face reignited with her blush as her unruly hair was targeted. "Oh but how did it get out of the trees?" The voice belonged to the pug-like face of Pansy Parkinson, a fifth year Slytherin

Her lackeys snickered behind her like a hovering pack of Hyena's waiting for scraps. It lasted a few moments until another girl named Sera Peruve chimed in, "How adorable, her patronus is a kitty-cat! What are you, 4?" This emitted another shrieking chorus of laughter much to Hermione's discomfort. She quickly gathered her things and began to walk away, but was almost immediately pursued.

"And just where do you think you're going!" The pack of females began to trot behind Hermione, causing her to pick up the pace. She quickly began a full out run, the cackling group on her heels. "We aren't done with you ye- OUCH," Hermione granted herself a quick glance, giggling slightly at the sight of Sera's face as she stumbled into the now. The short delay allowed Hermione the chance to speed off into the Forbidden Forest by the path designated by Hagrid for their classes. The girls pursued her relentlessly, beginning to catch up again.

Hermione felt herself growing tired, and she dreaded what would happen once they caught her. She also dreaded the day to come, no doubt a continuous replay of today's events. She shoved her hand into her coat pocket, sliding behind a towering oak tree. She heard the clambering stomps of the others only a few meters away. She pulled out the time-turner, mulling over its glimmering golden essence. She thought with a pang of guilt how she had slipped the item from McGonagall's desk, who was out to provide aid at another school, just earlier today.

She planned to return the item tonight, she only wanted to study it after she had read about them in one of the books she snuck from the Forbidden section of the library. Damn her brain and its nagging voice, constantly urging her on to learn more about absolutely everything.  
'Well, it looks like its coming in handy today,' She thought, a fierce pain of nervousness shot in the pit of her stomach. She squeezed her eyelids shut, fingers firmly grasping the rim of the spinning center.

"THERE SHE IS!" Squealed one of Hermione's attackers. They were so close she could feel the vibration of their steps. Immediately, she gave the time-turner a quick spin. She instantly regretted it, feeling the vacuuming sensation drill down upon her head. It felt as if she was on the loop of a roller coaster that kept spinning over and over. There was an intense pressure as well, almost burning all across her skin. She couldn't help but shriek.

000000000

The Slytherin girls came to an abrupt halt, their eyes bulging inside their skulls. They all remained quiet, in a silent green huddle until Pansy decided to speak. "What the hell?" The girls all looked from one to the other and suddenly felt very foolish.

00000000

The world seemed to compress, then expand at the same time. Hermione was roughly thrust against the earth, now clear of snow and instead littered with beautiful pink flowers. She sucked in air as hard as she could, it felt as if she hadn't breathed in hours! She was sprawled on her back in her winter clothes as the sun beamed upon her between a break in the trees. She looked around, and realized she was in the same place she was when she turned the time-turner, but not there.

She attempted to sit up, regretting it as she felt a shocking pain surge through her body. She groaned, flopping herself down again on the earth. She sighed, realizing she couldn't reach her wand. She closed her eyes, allowing the rays of warmth to cover her in its sunny gaze until she could come up with a solution. All of a sudden, Hermione felt the glimmering light of the sky disappear, and felt no light at all. She opened her eyes surprised, and let out another shriek as she spotted a towering figure before her. She attempted to shuffle away before recognizing the beast-like shape as Hagrid, the grounds keeper.

She felt relief wash through her. "Hi, Hagrid," She said breathlessly.

"Aye, wut wussat? A've we met?" Hagrid peered down at Hermione's crumpled form curiously.

Duh! She mentally slapped herself. She had time-traveled backwards. Of course Hagrid wouldn't recognize her.

"Uh, I mean well uh..I'm hurt.. I sort of, y'know, got lost?" Hermione's voice rang out sheepishly. She felt so foolish to be caught in a state like this.

Hagrid grunted, a bushy brow raising, obviously not believing that. "Well then, we bet get you to the Headmaster, straight 'erway!" He lured down, grasping Hermione by behind her knees, and the upper of her back. He began to trudge back towards the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts. Hermione felt herself unable to handle the pain of being shifted so suddenly, and passed out in Hagrid's arms.

000000000

A fifth year sat by the lake's edge, where Hermione was, well, years ahead. His black curtain of hair shadowed his facial features. Dark eyes watched the lumbering figure of the grounds-keeper as he carried a crumpled bundle back to the school. His eyes squinted, interests peaked. He decided not to act on it for now, and instead settled for folding his arms behind his head and laying back upon the spring grass.


	2. Chapter 2

The headmaster looked over his glasses with an inquiring expression plastered on his features. He listened in silence as Hermione told her story from the beginning. Dumbledore had been sipping comfortably at a cup of tea when Hagrid had bombarded in with the bundle that was Hermione.

Hagrid in a rush told him how he had come across the girl, and Dumbledore had calmly cast a rejuvenation spell, and waited for the girl to come to her senses. She had after a few hours, and now with a bit of food in her had begun to tell how she came to their era. Hagrid had stayed also, stuffed awkwardly in one of the chairs near a window. His big hands were folded in his lap as he drank in every word with extreme awe. He let out small guffaws every once in a while in amazement, to which the Headmaster gave a small smile.

"And..that's that." Hermione ended breathlessly. Dumbledore nodded, raising an aged hand as he stroked his beard in thought.

"My, my. This _is_ quite the predicament. Dear child, I fear I cannot send you back." He was cut off abruptly by an exclamation from Hermione. She seemed ready to go into a full-blown lecture. He raised a hand and continued. "_I_ cannot send you back. I will bring this.. situation up to the Ministry of Magic. However, it will be some time before a conclusion, if any, is made. Until then you have no choice but to attend school here, at present time." He focused his gaze on the young witch's face, now ready for her reaction.

Hermione's face was flamed with frustration. She clawed at her hair in an aggravated frenzy. "But _SIR_, what about _my_ classes? What about my _parents?_" Hermione didn't want her parent's she had gone missing, or worse.

"Now now, no need to fret. Your parent's will be informed and when this is settled, your credits will be carried to your time." The Headmaster said in his all-knowing voice.

"But how?"

"This is the past, am I correct? This means that this is now a memory to the version of myself you know. The memory will be just remembered, as it is, and my future self will sort all that needs to be sorted." Dumbledore's voice was always full of reassurance, and sure enough, it calmed Hermione's nerves.

"However, there is another matter before you can attend classes." Hermione's face refilled with her worry from before. She bit at her lip nervously.

"And that is?" Her voice was almost inaudible. She had a feeling she knew what it was.

Dumbledore glanced at Hermione over his glasses again, before gathering himself to his feet. He walked slowly to a cabinet at the far end of the room, and reached inside. He pulled out the old leather hat; the hat that had been seated on countless heads to designate them to their houses destined to them.

Hermione groaned. She knew she couldn't convince the Headmaster to simply let her return to Gryffindor unless the hat commanded so. She didn't bother attempting to battle against it.

"I apologize for this inconvenience, but it must be so. Your inauguration to the school has not happened yet. If you would, we shall head down to the dining hall. Dinner is taking place, and your admission must be made official."

Hermione's face yet again brightened with crimson at the thought of being in front of all the students, fearing a repeat of her future situation. She trailed slowly after the Headmaster as he lead the way down, pausing at the doorway. He gestured toward a crystal bowl sitting on a small pedestal near the stairs. "Lemon-drop?"

0000000000

Dumbledore strolled to the head of the room, Hermione in tow. When he arrived, he clinked a glass to grab the attention of everyone in the room.

"Attention dear students! We have a late arrival to our humble abode. This is Hermione Granger, an exchange student." He gestured for Hermione to sit upon the transfigured stool to which she obliged. Her stomach was in her feet. Her eyes were lowered to the ground in an attempt to hide her embarrassed expression.

She risked a glance upwards at the tables. A quick skim, and she realized everyone was focused on her, but not entirely. It seemed they weren't as interested in new students as they were the food. She did notice however, a dark hair, dark eyed boy staring intently at her from the Slytherin table. He sat a ways off from the others and his gaze seemed oddly analytical. She didn't have more time to think on it.

"It is time she was sorted into a house." Dumbledore's voice was not loud, but it carried throughout the hall. He dusted off the leather helm, and sat it lightly atop the girls bushy mane.

"Ahh.. interesting, interesting. It seems you are here, but not really. Your mind is in the future, no? Ah, theft, I see. And off-limit magic? It seems you are a cunning thing, yess. Only one house suits the likes of you.. _Slytherin!_" The distorted voice of the hat caterwauled. It was torture to Hermione's ears. Slytherin, the enemy of her house. She looked at Dumbledore desperately, but he was already walking to the teacher's table. He had given words to end the ceremony, but Hermione had not heard them.

She stared toward the Slytherin table and slowly made her way over. Wanting to avoid the other students for now, she sat across the only other isolated spot; across from the alone boy. She dropped her head in her hands and looked to nowhere in particular as her thoughts drifted elsewhere.

A clearing of the throat caused her to look up. The boy was staring at her. "Oh..uh hello. I'm-" Hermione started.

"You're Hermione Granger, yes, I heard the old man introduce you, you know." His voice had a silky ring to it.

Her gaze hardened slightly, feeling herself defensively bristle. "Well then, who are you?"

"My name is Severus. Severus Snape. I saw you earlier, being carried off by that giant." He looked at her evenly, a hint of teasing in his gaze.

Hermione felt a strike of fear hit her. "Well you see, ah, I got lost and tripped. And hit my head." She looked down at her plate, hoping he'd believe such a dumb lie.

He didn't respond, so she raised her head again. He flashed her a small grin. "Shall I show you the common rooms?"


End file.
